


Punch #12

by Kalloway



Series: Punch [8]
Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A sorceress finds a knight.
Relationships: Squall Leonhart/Denzel
Series: Punch [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583353
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Punch #12

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously more like 2006 for this one...

"You're sulking."

Squall looked up from where he sat, by himself, towards one of the shadowed corners of the main room of the party. Of all the names on his list of people he didn't want to run into at a cursed party revolving around gratuitous sex, the woman he thought of as his mother ranked somewhere quite near the top.

Especially when she was dressed... as his creepy female doppelganger.

"Edea? Did I tell you that you could borrow that?" He reached up to touch his jacket before realizing he was also almost grabbing at her breasts.

"You did," Edea replied as she sat down next to him. "Remember that one night when I snuck into..."

"That was a dream. Zell said it was a dream."

Edea smiled. "Whatever."

"Very funny," Squall muttered. "And I'm not sulking."

"Well you aren't exactly mingling, either," Edea pointed out. "I should introduce you to a few people..."

"No."

"Why not?" Edea asked as she stood. One of her hands dropped to pull at the clinging leather and Squall couldn't help but wonder if he'd ever be able to wear his own clothing again.

"Maybe I'm tired."

"I have a spell for that."

"Matron... Edea, I..." Squall trailed off as a small sorceress slipped up behind Edea, a long dark dress hiding most of her features while dark makeup accentuated others.

"Edea..."

Squall couldn't even tell whether the lithe form pulling at Edea's jacket was male or female and the voice lacked any specific indicator as well.

Still, the distinct lack of breasts was quite the tip off, just pale skin where the dress parted in a deep dip. Squall was happy to be wearing loose robes, even if they were ridiculous and white.

"This is Squall," Edea was saying, gesturing towards him before he even realized. Lost in his head - again.

"That Squall?" the sorceress asked, smiling softly and ruining the image of a stern and powerful witch.

"That Squall," Edea repeated. "But I'll leave you two to chat. I'm supposed to be making sure that Ellone doesn't get drunk enough to start zapping everyone back in time."

Squall sighed. The sorceress sat down where Edea had been, reaching over to touch Squall's now-drooping wings.

"I saw you earlier," the sorceress said before pulling away. "Cloud pointed you out as one of his friends."

Things finally started to add up in Squall's mind. He knew who was sitting beside him - Cloud's foundling with a fascination for heroes. Denzel.

But playing along would be interesting enough to actually put some effort into.

"Are you in search of a knight?" Squall asked as he reached over to trace the line where gilded helmet rested against soft skin.

"A knight or a guardian angel," came as the reply. Ah, the costume. The stupid costume.

Getting to his feet, Squall held a hand out anyway. Yes, he could remember quite well what Cloud had mentioned about this boy. And Cloud... Well, Squall thought to himself, the pair of them had quite similar tastes.

Wondering if Denzel was wearing heels or if the dress was just binding him, Squall managed a few steps at Denzel's slow pace before pulling the boy up into his arms and heading towards the stairway. He was lighter than Rinoa, almost surprisingly, despite what had to be a fairly heavy costume.

Thankfully, the door they were presented with happened to not be closed tightly, leaving it easily knocked open with one kick.

"You don't have to carry me," Denzel commented with a pout when Squall decided to survey the room with his cargo still held tightly.

"Right... Edea can fly or something. You can't," Squall replied as he finally dumped Denzel almost a little roughly onto a purple-themed bed complete with wispy canopy.

"Cloud talks about you."

Of course Cloud did. Just like he probably let Cloud's name slip a few times too many, especially around Zell. He'd woven a tangled web during the last few years, after all. Too many things had happened.

He had been sulking in the corner for a reason, after all.

"So what does my sorceress desire?" He'd never been physically able to do this with Rinoa. Just the thought had nearly petrified him. Yet a teenage boy in his mother's clothing had him nearly hard as he dipped to kiss the pale skin revealed at Denzel's neck.

Irony. He was no angel.

Without hesitating, Denzel reached to pull Squall up a bit, lips parted and begging for that dark lipstick to be smeared in a deep kiss.

"This," Denzel whispered, guiding their mouths together. Obviously, Squall decided, the boy was just a bit older than he'd thought. By years.

Hands worked at his costume as he slipped a hand down to pull up at the tight dress, both of them tangling around each other as their tongues met.

Pulling back, Squall removed his own costume without fuss and threw it to the side, leaving him fully naked. Denzel's gasp was audible, building to a moan as Squall finished his other project and settled Denzel's dress at his waist and pulled away what he really hoped wasn't a pair of Edea's panties.

"Don't worry," Squall muttered as he reached over to grab in the drawer of the nightstand. As if Denzel even looked worried.

"Squall..." Denzel smiled before shaking his head. "I'll tell you in a minute."

A little curious, Squall decided to continue with his original plan despite wanting to chuckle for just a second at the exact shoes that Edea did wear with that outfit.

"Ah!" Denzel arched his back a bit as Squall reached down to circle tight muscle with a heavily lubed finger. "Do.... Do it!"

Whatever his sorceress wanted....

Not more than a minute after Squall had slipped his first finger into Denzel's body, Denzel caught his gaze and opened his mouth to speak.

"I... Lay on your back," Denzel commanded, his voice breaking as Squall pulled back and moved to obey.

"Good..." came as a whisper just before Squall realized that Denzel was sliding down enough to take his arousal between those dark lips and into that hot mouth.

Unable to hold back a moan of his own, Squall wanted to thrust and see how much lipstick he could smear along his arousal without waiting for Denzel to do it for him.

He didn't want to come like this, not without Denzel sharing in building pleasure. As Denzel's tongue traced his erection from base to tip before taking it back in his mouth and sucking, Squall considered begging. Pleading. Anything...

But before he could open his mouth to make something coherent come out, Denzel was looking at him again and moving to straddle him. Reaching with one hand, Denzel pressed the head of Squall arousal so just the tip pushed at him. And then he forced his body downward, crying out as he impaled himself. Squall wanted to pull away and cradle Denzel, unable to do more than grab at Denzel and hold him close and not move. Not until Denzel moved ever so slightly, making adjustments...

"I'm okay," Denzel murmured, moving just a tiny bit but still managing to send pleasure shooting through Squall's body. "See?"

"Yeah," Squall managed, letting Denzel start almost riding him, reaching to stroke his own erection when Squall reached to hold his hips and guide him.

"Squall... Ah... I'm..."

Yeah, that made two of them. As he rocked up and thrust into Denzel's body, Squall couldn't help watching Denzel's hands as he quickly stroked himself.

Not sure which one of them actually came first, Squall could only feel as though every bit of energy his body had was exiting his body along with his seed, easing the last few overly hard thrusts as he watched Denzel coating his own hands with semen.

"You can be my knight," Denzel whispered a moment later, settling down on Squall's chest and closing his eyes. "As long as Cloud doesn’t mind sharing."

Squall chuckled. He knew that Cloud never minded sharing.


End file.
